The New Sex God
by hatchet-girl11
Summary: Starts in the middle of sixth year, Harry and Draco still hate each other and Harry is winning the verbal battles with Draco. Harry has a relationship with Ron that is dying because Ron is falling for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first story on Fanfiction but don't worry I can write. HD slash male/male relationships, if you don't like it, don't read. Oh and Dumbledore is still dead but because I have a crush on Serius (spelled that wrong) he's not.

"How could you do this to me, I loved you"

"Really well I don't love you"

"But did you ever"

**Two years earlier**

"I hate you"

"Good I hate you too Potter"

Harry and Draco were in their sixth year and as usual they hated each other, as you can see, but things change right?

"Well have fun with Pansy" Harry shot at Draco, he knew what pissed him off.

"And you have fun with Ron" Draco shot back.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that most people with brains knew him and Ron were together, which meant there was only one come back that could get Draco to shut up now…Fuck with his head.

"Oh, but Dracey you're the only one I really want to have fun with" Harry said in a baby voice teasing Draco.

"You haven't won you got me Potter, you haven't won" and Draco stalked off.

Not bad for my first HD huh? Well review please.

P.S I know it's short but it's 11:00 and I'm getting tired I've just been wanting to get this story out


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been kind of a while but here is part 2.

For the next week Draco watched Harry's every move, not that that wasn't what he usually did but now he was going to seek revenge, not just pull some stupid prank. He would prove who would win the war that had been between them for six years. He would plan something so big that even the great Harry Potter would fear.

"Draco stop staring it's not polite" Harry said. Again He was getting to Draco.

"**What is your obsession with him anyway"** a little voice in Draco's head questioned.

"He's a jackass who gets way too much attention" he thought back.

"**So what do you care"**

"I don't know it's annoying"

"**Is that really all"** the voice stopped.

"Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked sitting next to him in potions.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you just added too many toad legs, and you never get anything wrong in potions _and _you haven't even noticed Snape staring at you, that's not like you" Pansy replied.

"Oh, nothing I've just been thinking" Draco said not wanting to tell Pansy what he was thinking about.

Later in the Griffindor common room.

"Harry what is wrong, you have been zoning out for the past week" Hermione asked looking up from her "Hogwarts a History vol. 5".

"Nothing I've just been thinking a lot lately" Harry replied.

"Oh my does your head hurt, poor you been thinking, using your brain, or maybe it's because you don't have a brain" she teased.

"Hermione stop I'm serious, what's been up with Draco lately, he's been staring at me, and then when I mention it to him he doesn't even say anything back, it's starting to freak me out" Harry answered honestly.

"Aww Harry is worried about a boy staring at him, don't worry I'm sure he won't rape you, but then again who knows with Draco" Hermione stopped her teasing when she saw Harry's face. "Oh just relax, I know something that will cheer you up" she pulled out a muggle CD player that she had had for a prodject in muggle studies. She pressed a button that had an arrow and a line on it (the play button).

"What's that!" Harry said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, if you'd payed attention in muggle studies you would know it's called a CD player. It plays music, well compact disc music. It's actually very convenient when you want to tune people out, and if it's big like this one you can do this" and she turned a dile and Bowling For Soup's "1985" came on.

"Ooooo what is this, I like it?" Harry asked.

"The band is called Bowling For Soup. They are good aren't they"

"Yeah, man muggles come up with great things although I'm surprised Dudley doesn't have one" Harry said over the music.

Then he got up and started dancing. "Cuz she's still preoccupied with 1985" Harry sang as the song ended.

"Wait if you liked that then you must like this" and Hermione took out a little frisbe looking thing and put in a new one.

Good Charlotte "Predictable" came on.

Harry got up and pulled Hermione up with him and they started dancing, at least until Harry saw Ron, his best friend, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on Ron, if I can't dance with her then you have to" Harry said replacing himself with Ron.

The two danced until the song ended. Harry left to go take a long hot shower about one minute before the song ended. While he was in the shower Dean Thomas walked in.

"Dean, what are you doing. This is a _private_ bathroom" Harry tried to push Dean out while covering himself.

"Harry, I've liked you for a while now. And I know that you are gay" Dean said in a monotone voice.

"What! I am not gay"

"Yeah and neither _was _Elton John. But he is like the gay icon" Dean smirked.

"So I'm still not gay, now get out!"

"Harry it's alright come out of the closet, Hermione knows it too. Just please tell me when you're done being afraid.

Pretty good, yeah well it was two pages long and Harry will come out eventually. Probably somewhere in the next two chapters and I also want to thank FairyDust353 for reviewing. Thanks.

Thanks to Seve-Suzie for telling me about Dean.

Next one might be out this weekend but I don't think so probably next weekend.

Luv,

Ally


End file.
